Archives
|items= Blue book Red book Orange book Green book Stuffed lion Memory card Green die Blue die Blue ink Notebook paper Music box Red die Weight Screwdriver Cylinder Cylinder covered in ink Book with bookmark |minigames=Dice Dial Lock Dice Placement |links=Floor B |music=Data }} The Archives is an escape room behind the green Chromatic Door. Sigma, Clover, and Luna visit this room on Sigma's route. Layout The Archives is a medium sized room, with its main features being a computer monitor in the center of the room, and gargantuan bookshelves lined up on the walls, surrounding the room. Next to the exit is a safe. There is a desk in the left corner of the room that has a scale on top of it. To the right of the desk, there is a chest with a bunch of dice symbols on it, as well as a multiplication sign and an addition sign engraved on it, as well as dice symbols. Most of the books are written in Latin. Story Sigma investigates this room with Clover and Luna on Sigma's route. After heading through the green door, they find three locked doors. After annoying Clover and pulling the lever, Sigma opens the door to the Archives. Once inside, they begin searching for the moon cards. They open the safe and find a map of Floor B, two moon cards, a note about the supplementary AB game rules, and the exit key. Sigma and Luna take one card, while Clover takes the other. After leaving, they head to the Floor B warehouse. Phi END Items Found Items Blue Book The Blue book is found in the fifth row of the A bookshelf, the narrow one on the left. It goes in space B-06-30, where the Red book originally was. From left to right: "Go up - the stairway - to the sun - and lion" Red Book The Red book is found in the sixth row of the B bookshelf, the wide one on the left. It goes in space A-05-02, where the Blue book originally was. From left to right: "Go up - the stairway - to the sun - and lion" Orange Book The Orange book is found in the fifth row of the C bookshelf, the wide one on the right. It goes in space D-07-03, where the Green book originally was. From left to right: "Go up - the stairway - to the sun - and lion" Green Book The Green book is found in the seventh row of the D bookshelf, the narrow one on the right. It goes in space C-05-18, where the Orange book originally was. From left to right: "Go up - the stairway - to the sun - and lion" Stuffed Lion The stuffed lion is found on top of the bookshelves. It can be reached after the four books have been correctly placed. Upon further inspection, the lion has a memory card stuffed inside of it. Memory Card The memory card is found after the stuffed lion is examined more thoroughly. Once it is placed in the stand, the Dice Placement minigame is able to be played. Blue Ink The Blue ink is found on the left side of the metal desk. Combines with Cylinder to from Cylinder covered in ink. Notebook Paper The Notebook paper is found on the middle of the metal desk. Combines with Cylinder covered in ink to form Report (FILE). Blue Die The Blue die is found next to the Music box on the metal desk. In the scale minigame, it is discovered that its weight is 150 grams. Music Box .]] The Music box is found on the right side of the metal desk. Combines with Screwdriver to form Cylinder. Green Die The Green die is found on top of the box in the corner of the room. In the scale minigame, it is discovered that its weight is 100 grams. Red Die The Red die is found sitting in the right plate of the scale. In the scale minigame, it is discovered that its weight is 50 grams. Weight The Weight is found sitting in the left plate of the scale. It is used in the scale minigame to determine the weight of the three dice. Screwdriver The Screwdriver is found inside of the drawer of the scale. Combines with Music box to form Cylinder. Book With Bookmark The Book with bookmark is found in the box after the dial lock has been unlocked. The bookmark inside the book has a diagram, which serves as a clue for the Dice Placement minigame. Combined Items Cylinder Cylinder.Archives.jpg CylinderCombination.Archives.jpg The Cylinder is found after the Music box and the Screwdriver are combined. Combines with Blue ink to form Cylinder covered in ink. Cylinder Covered in Ink CylinderInk.Archives.jpg CylinderInkCombination.Archives.jpg The Cylinder covered in ink is found after the Cylinder and the Blue ink are combined. Combines with Notebook paper to form Report (FILE). Minigames Dice Dial Lock This minigame requires the player to enter the correct numbers by multiplying the weight of the red and green dice and to add the weight of the blue dice (remember the order of operations - do multiplication first and addition after). The solution is 05150. The scale in the room can help you determine the weight of each dice. * Blue - 150 * Green - 100 * Red - 50 100 x 50 = 5000 5000 + 150 = 5150 Dice Placement This minigame is accessed after obtaining the bookmark and the memory card and inserting the blue memory card into the terminal in the center of the room. This minigame requires the player to move the dice into the correct position. The dice positions paper and the bookmark shows where to place the dice and which numbers go where. You also have to put the correct die in the right place since there are two of each color. Completing this gives you the escape password. To get the file password, only the colors have to be on the correct spaces. Zero Escape Vol. 2 Virtue's Last Reward 2 (5).jpg|Imagine this rotated to the right Zero Escape Vol. 2 Virtue's Last Reward 2 (6).jpg|Imagine this rotated to the right Trivia *A much harder version of the Dice Placement minigame is played in Q. *This room is only visited if Sigma votes betray against Alice in the AB game. *The scale functions the same way it did in the B. Garden. *This escape room contains one of the "lion eating a red sun" motifs, in the form of a stuffed animal. *During the Round 1 AB Game on the Magenta route (against Luna), immediately before Sigma enters his vote and while Phi is urging him to pick Betray, the music heard in the Archives plays. This is the only (or one of the only) times an escape room theme is played during a novel section. Humorous Quotes *Examine the bookshelf staircase. *: Category:Locations Category:VLR Locations Category:Escape rooms Category:VLR escape rooms Category:Floor B